En una noche de verano
by platinum kizune
Summary: Un oneshot de Saga y Kanon en la casa de Athena.


En la noche aún se podía sentir el calor que hizo durante el día.

Los caballeros dorados se encontraban en una casa en el puerto (propieda de la zorra) disfrutando de la paz y tranquilidad q ahora reinaba (suponiendo).

Todos se encontraban durmiendo a excepción de Saga, quien aún daba vueltas en la cama haciendo esfuerzos por dormir.

S-por q tenía q hacer tanto calor hoy...-.

Al voltearse nuevamente Saga quedó frente a Kanon.

S-realmente te envidio... ojalá yo también pudiera dormir con tanta facilidad-.

Sin poder conciliar el sueño, el mayor, bajó a la cocina por un vaso de agua.

S-Kanon!?... creí que nada te despertaba-.

K- esq no te sentí en la cama-.

S- y como supiste en donde estaba?-.

K- desde q éramos pequeños has tenido la costumbre de q cuando no puedes dormir vienes a al cocina por un vaso de agua tibia-.

S-...-.

S-q haces?!-.

K- estando en la cocina me han dado ganas de comer helado-.- quieres?-.

S-...!!??...-.-...q màs da...-.

Kanon le pasó el bote a su hermano y sacaron un par de copas, cucharas y el jarabe de chocolate.

S-mhmm?... y la crema?-.

K- en el mueble detrás de ti-.

S- no la miro-.

K- la inutilidad por dios santo... aquí está!-.

Antes de q Kanon pudiera apartarse del lado de Saga este le agarró por la cintura.

S- te ves tan lindo cuando te enfadas...-.(diciendo esto con una risa muy pícara y susurrándole al oído)

El menor se estremeció por completo al sentirse tan cerca de su hermano.

Desde hacía mucho tiempo, por la cabeza le pasaba una solo pensamiento, pero el orgullo no le permitía aceptar semejante verdad innegable. Soltó los brazos de Saga de su cintura y se fue a sentar encima de una de las esquinas de la mesa.

K-sino te apresuras a comer se te va a derretir-.

S-tienes razón...-.

Y acercándose a Kanon le dijo:

S-Q tan ràpido deberìa de comèrmelo... despuès de todo la idea es deleitarse tambièn... no lo crees asì..."hermanito"...-.(risita bastante lujuriosa)

Al oír esto Kanon supo q era la hora de la retirada y justo cuando decidió moverse para volver al cuarto algo lo detuvo.

Sintió como un escalofrío le pasó por toda la columna y lo más rápido q su cerebro le permitió procesar la situación y los hechos, se dio cuenta de q el escalofrío no consistía en nada más q unas gotas heladas de un cubo de hielo, q su hermano sostenía, habían resbalado por toda su espalda.

Kanon se dio cuenta q la mirada se su hermano no era para nada angelical indicàndole q lo q pudiese ocurrir esa noche no era para nada bueno.

Saga se acercó más y lentamente hacia su hermanito y levantándole el mentón para apreciar su angelical carita ahora teñida de un rojo carmesí le plantó un beso apasionado a lo q el pequeño intentó soltarse del agarre de su hermano mayor pero sentía como poco a poco iba cediendo a sus propios instintos, los cuales logró dominarlos con mucho esfuerzo y ahora se veían opacados por un "insignificante" beso pasional.

Finalmente Kanon terminó cediendo ante su ahora sediento hermano de pasión y lujuria q el único momento en q se apartó de él fue cuando a ambos les hizo falta el aire.

Saga acercó sus labios hacia el oído de su hermano y le dijo en un susurro casi inaudible "te deseo tanto... quiero hacerte mío,... q seas mío y de nadie más" a lo q Kanon respondió también en un susurro casi inaudible "yo... jamás... seré tuyo bastardo".

Al oír estas palabras salir de la boca de la persona q más amaba en este mundo se enfureció pero también se alegro ya q iba a poder tomar a su hermanito por la fuerza; justo como lo planeó. Saga sabía q el orgullo de su hermano a veces podía más q sus propios deseos.

Saga agarró la cuchara q se encontraba más cercano a él y dejó resbalar por el cuello de Kanon un hilo delgado de helado el cual prosiguió a lamer con todo el gusto de su alma arrancándole a su hermanito unos gemidos y quejidos de placer. Al oír esto el mayor quedó complacido, no lo suficiente; pero de momento le basatò, y estaba completamente seguro de q a este punto a Kanon su cuerpo ya no le obedecía, por lo q aprovechó la situación y utilizó eso a su favor.

Lentamente el mayor recostó a su hermano en la mesa y dejó caer más helado en el abdomen de este (noche... calurosa poca ropa... sólo shorts) y prosiguió a lamer nuevamente el helado después de un rato de estar probando el sabor de su hermano mezclado con cierta dulzura por el helado decidió a quitarle los shorts q traía puestos.

Kanon casi al borde de la locura intentó detenerle sin obtener los resultados q esperaba.

K- No... espera... q haces!-.

S- Degustando mi postre de media noche...-.

K- No...ahh...Sa-Saga por favor detente-.

S- Suplicando Kanon?!... quién se lo iba a imaginar-.

Saga encontrò fascinante las expresiones de su pequeño angelito combinado con las constantes e insitentes sùplicas.

K- Saga!-.-No!...nhnn...no hagas eso!-.

Saga acariciaba el cuerpo de su hermano y a pesar de la poca luz q entraba por la ventan de la concina se podìa notar perfectamente bien q el mayor no la necesitaba puesto q sabìa la fisionomìa del menor cual palma se su mano fuese; hasta descender al lugar tan deseado por parte del mayor desde hacía bastante tiempo.

S- Me vas a decir q no te agrada lo q te hago?...-.

K- TE JURO Q!! ... AHHRGHH!-.

En ese momento Saga penetró a Kanon sin ninguna delicadeza y comenzó un lento vaivén.

Saga besaba y mordisqueaba el cuello de Kanon frenéticamente mientras q sus lentos vaivenes poco a poco se convertían en fuertes embestidas. Kanon sentía como su hermano lo llevaba hasta el paraíso y se arqueaba de placer enterrando las uñas en la piel blanca de su hermano dejándole marcas las cuales después de un tiempo comenzaron a sangrar. Saga sentía como el dolor se mezclaba con el placer.

En ese momento ya no les preocupaba si alguien les oía y por todo el ruido se acercaba curioso a ver q sucedía; lo único en lo q podían pensar era en encontrar la forma de perderse uno en el otro y convertirse en uno solo aunq fuese por tan solo unos segudos.

S- Hazme sangrar todo lo q quieras ... pero no te voy a dejar ir-.

K- Ahhghh!... Sa-Saga... por-fa-vor-.

S- Q es lo q tanto suplicas?!...-.

Clavando Kanon las uñas nuevamente en la espalda de Saga, dejándole nuevas heridas, le seguía suplicando a su hermano.

S- Kanon... q es lo q... tanto suplicas?!-.

K- TERMINA YA ¡!!-.

Y obedeciendo a su hermano le envistió con más fuerza, no sin antes hacer los movimientos màs lentos y a la vez màs tortuosos para su hermanito; y de esta manera retenerle por un poco màs de tiempo, y justo cuando ambos llegaban al clímax Saga enterró las uñas en el brazo izquierdo de Kanon haciéndole sangrar y gritar tanto de placer como de dolor.

Ambos cansados y esperando a q sus respiraciones se acopazaran con el silencio de la noche terminaron recostados sobre la mesa del comedor, ùnica testigo de todo lo ocurrido en esa noche.

K- Her-ma-no?-.

S- Q- su-cede ?... no te gustó?-.

K- Saga... te amo-.

Saga un tanto confudido un tanto complacido por las palabras de su hermano dispuso a contestarle:

S- No confundas amor con placer hermanito-.

K-...????!!!!!...-.

Kanon no podìa creer lo que estaba escuchando, Saga su hermano mayor quien acaba de hacerle pasar el rato màs placentero e inimaginable le estaba escuchando decir que ùnicamente le utilizò para descargar se en èl. Era inaudito!!!, la humillaciòn y la tristeza le invadieron; fueron sentimientos que le embargaron cuando este pensamiento le vino a la mente.

S- ...-.

El mayor supo q el silencia de Kanon no era para nada bueno y se arrepintiò un poco por lo dicho anteriormente y sin embargo ya no podìa retractarse.

K- ESO ES TODO LO Q SOY PARA TI... ¿¿¿¿!!!!!TU PERRA !!!!!!?????-.- ACASO CREES Q PUEDES VENIR Y COGERME CUANDO A TI SE TE DE LA GANA ¡!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!???????????????-.

Un ahora Kanon histérico agarró los shorts y se los volvió a poner y justo cuando iba a salir de la cocina Saga le agarró del brazo volteándole bruscamente para plantarle otro beso pasional con el cual volvieron a comenzar el mismo ritual de hace uno momentos a tras. Solo q esta vez el q gemía de placer y enterraba las uñas en la espalda del otro era Saga.

S- KA-KANON!!!... TE AMO!!!…AHHHH!!!!….-.

K-Veo q tu tambièn tiendes a confundir las cosas...hermanito-.

**FIN.**

**Espero que les haya gustado el ****one-shot****... no sean tan crueles T.T fue uno de mis primeros ****fics****xp**


End file.
